What Was Lost
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: What happened after the tag in So Good Talk?


**Disclaimer**: And for my very special trick, I shall now state the obvious: All I possess is an almost unhealthy obsession for writing sappy ficlits. Amy Sherman-Palladino and the grand high Mucky Mucks of the WB own Gilmore Girls. I couldn't make any money off this if I tried. No copyright infringement is intended and any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

"Collide;" Howie Day; 2005.

**Rating: **I'm saying this one is at least PG-13, if not R, for adult themes and mild language. Depends on the person for where PG-13 crosses the line to higher.

**Timeline: **Immediately following the tag of "So Good Talk."

**Author's Notes: **Okay, for note, in my fanfiction I let myself get silly and sappy. :) In real life I have to write serious paperwork and my non-fanfiction writing conforms to the standard rules of creative writing...so I need somewhere to let that JavaJunkie spirit out :) This one is an example of that. I just wanted to add a little to the tag and write about one take on the whole L&L getting back together thing. So with that, let the silliness commence...hehehe

And as always, timebreaks are shown by boldface and ellipsis.

* * *

_** What was Lost**_

_The dawn is breaking…A light shining through…You're barely waking…And I'm tangled up in you…_

_When I'm open, you're closed…Where I follow, you'll go…I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again…_

_Even the best fall down sometimes…Even the wrong words seem to rhyme…Out of the doubt that fills my mind…I somehow find…You and I collide…_

_I'm quiet you know…You make a first impression…I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind…_

_Even the best fall down sometimes…Even the stars refuse to shine…Out of the back you fall in time…I somehow find…You and I collide…_

_Don't stop here…I lost my place…I'm close behind…_

_Even the best fall down sometimes…Even the wrong words seem to rhyme…Out of the doubt that fills your mind…You finally find…You and I collide…_

_You finally find…You and I collide…You finally find…You and I collide…_

**He hadn't intended** for this to be what happened. He had wanted to talk. He had wanted to sit down and work through everything. The whole way to Lorelai's house, he had thought through everything that they needed to say; everything they needed to discuss.

But when she answered the door, her beautiful blue eyes going wide at the sight of him, and the sad music drifting through the air, all thought had left him. Quite suddenly, there was nothing but fevered desire, and the overwhelming need to sweep her up in his arms.

And now he was kissing her. He pulled her even closer as she shut the door. Lorelai moaned softly into his mouth as he kissed her breathless. Luke kissed her as if he would never stop; as if he was making up for weeks of kisses that he had missed while they were apart.

Luke reveled in wonder of kissing Lorelai, thinking that she tasted of coffee and spice and the sweetness that was hers alone. He sank into the taste of her on his lips and tongue once more. His hands went to her waist and lay there, warm and gentle as he moved her backwards until she was pressed against the wall.

Lorelai sighed softly into Luke's mouth again, her hands pulling him as close as she could. She lost herself in his kiss, melting into his arms. She abandoned herself to the taste of him on her lips and tongue; the taste of mint and cinnamon intertwined with a breath of something that was only Luke.

Finally, she pulled back enough to gasp, "Luke."

He bent to kiss her again.

"Luke," she breathed, trying to think through the heady feeling of him nuzzling at her neck.

"Luke, what's happening? What's…" she gasped again as his lips found the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

"Luke," she tried once more, pushing gently on his chest to get some space. She realized that she would never be able to think at all if she didn't put some space between them.

Luke looked into her eyes, his own deep blue ones dark with love and desire. "Right," he said, taking a deep breath. He stepped back slowly and took another deep breath. "Right."

Lorelai leaned back against the wall for support, gasping slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Your mother came by the diner," he said in a seeming non-sequitur.

Lorelai looked at him in confusion, trying to follow.

"And she made me realize that when you loose everything, you have to try to get it back, or you're left with this endless void with nothing filling it but an ache where your heart used to be," he said quickly.

He looked over to where Lorelai stood, his eyes full of longing.

"Wait, say that again. My mother showed up at the Diner and made you realize all that?"

"Yes."

"My mother?" Lorelai asked again, her voice incredulous. "Okay, I'm feeling a little like I'm in an Esher painting here. Please explain."

"She told me to go back to you. She said that she wouldn't interfere anymore."

"So Emily gave you permission to try and get back together with me, and you rushed right over?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean yes, she wanted us to get back together, but no, that's not why I came here," he replied, tripping over his words. When Lorelai continued to stand across from him, giving him a questioning look, Luke tried again.

"I think, for the first time, I felt pity for your mother tonight."

Lorelai looked surprised, again trying to follow Luke's seemingly erratic train of thought.

"She's had this treasure all along, this wonderful person that's only ever wanted to love her and be loved by her, but she's never realized it, or appreciated it. She's only seen this perfect version of what she wants, never understanding that the person in front of her, flaws and all, is just what she needs. She's so busy trying to have things the way that she thinks they should be, that she's missing this amazing thing, the amazing love, that's right in front of her."

He looked sincerely into Lorelai's eyes, willing her to understand. When she still said nothing, Luke took a deep breath before he said, "Oh God, Lorelai. You know I've never been good with words. All I know, is that I was listening to your mother tonight, and I realized that I didn't want to be like her, loosing this wonderful person because I'm too wrapped up in feeling hurt and betrayed. I don't want to loose the person I love because I'm too proud or stubborn to forgive and accept."

When she still didn't say anything. Luke burst out, "Damn it, Lorelai, nothing means a thing without you. I can't breathe without you. You're the very life to my soul. I love you!"

He took a deep breath, watching Lorelai with hope like a prayer in his eyes.

"And you say you're not good with words," Lorelai said softly, giving him a small smile.

He returned the smile quietly.

Lorelai took a deep breath herself.

"Luke," she said softly. "I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry."

He took a step forward. "I know, me too."

"I was just so scared. I just didn't want to loose you. I was so desperate to not loose you, that I did the very things that ended up with you being lost. I never wanted to loose you."

"I never wanted to be lost," he murmured.

"Does this mean you can be found now?" Lorelai asked hopefully, a slight smile on her face.

"I'd like to be."

"Let's get you out of the box then," Lorelai said quietly, moving a few steps forward.

"That'd be nice, it's a little dark in here," Luke replied, closing the distance between them.

"I think you should kiss me now," Lorelai said lightly.

Luke closed the distance between them and gathered her in his arms once more. He brought his lips to hers, nibbling her full bottom lip softly until she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. As they continued to kiss, Lorelai's hands reached up, brushing the green coat from his shoulders. Luke's fingers played over the zipper of her sweatshirt, pulling it down.

Still kissing, they moved out of the entryway and to the foot of the stairs, pieces of clothing falling to the floor like autumn leaves. Suddenly, Luke broke the kiss, leaving Lorelai looking a little dazed and surprised.

"We should probably talk about this some more, shouldn't we?"

"And suddenly he's a chatterbox," Lorelai replied playfully, her voice teasing.

"I just meant…"

"I know what you meant," Lorelai said, smiling before she brought her lips back to his. "But I think that right now, you should let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this," she whispered.

Luke smiled broadly. "Stand still," he murmured, and kissed her tenderly.

When they finally parted, breathless, Lorelai smiled seductively. Slowly, she began to back up the stairs. Luke watched, mesmerized, as Lorelai reached behind her back to undo the stays of her bra. She slipped slowly out of the garment, dropping it on the stairs.

Then, suddenly, she was weightless as Luke stepped up the stairs quickly to sweep Lorelai up in his arms. She laughed breathlessly as he carried her up the remaining stairs and into her bedroom…

**"Will you bring** your boat back?" Lorelai asked quietly, running her hand idly along Luke's chest.

"What?"

"Will you bring your boat back?" She repeated, kissing him lightly on his shoulder.

Luke pulled her closer, kissing her softly. "If you want me to."

"I want you to. And oh," she said, her voice bright, "you need to bring Bert for a visit. It's been too long since he's been here."

Luke rolled his eyes and Lorelai giggled. "That," she said happily.

"What?" he asked, bemused.

"I missed that."

"Jeez."

"And that."

Luke smiled.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied softly, kissing her. Luke held Lorelai close, and for a few moments, they drifted softly in a warm sense of contentment.

"Luke," Lorelai murmured, "I'm all in. I've waited a long time for you. I want to do what ever it takes to make this work with us. I love you."

Luke took her chin gently in his hand and tilted her face up so that he could look into her loving blue eyes.

"I'd wait forever for you, Lorelai."

She captured his lips with her own, kissing him until they were both breathless and warm with the pleasure of it.

"So we're good?" She asked in a giddy whisper.

"Keep kissing me like that, and we're more than good," Luke responded playfully.

Lorelai laughed lightly and kissed him passionately…

**The bright early** morning sunlight was warm on Rory's back as she stepped up the porch stairs. She held her cell phone to her ear with her left hand as she worked the front door key into the lock with her right.

"Yeah, I'm at the house now," she spoke with Logan on her cell. "I'm going to grab my book and maybe have breakfast with my mom at Westons. I should be back there in a few hours."

She opened the door, about to announce her presence to her mother, when she noticed Luke's green coat just past the entryway.

"No way," she murmured.

"What?" Logan asked over the cell.

Rory walked through the entryway, stepping around the scattered trail of clothing that lead to the stairs. With a small grin, she picked up Luke's hat from the floor and set it on the banister.

When she saw the white lace bra laying on the fifth step, she giggled softly. "Yes!" Rory cheered in a happy whisper.

"What was the question?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"You said yes. What was the question?" Logan repeated.

"Oh," Rory replied, realizing that she still had the cell phone to her ear. "Umm, I mean, yes, my philosophy book's here. I'm just going to grab it, then I'll be heading back there."

"What happened to breakfast with your mom?"

"Oh," Rory smiled broadly to herself, "I think my mom's going to have breakfast later at Luke's," she said as she grabbed her book and headed back out the door…

**Fin **


End file.
